


parking space.

by cupofinsomnia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Found Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Janus is disabled, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Platonic Patceit - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, grocery shopping is an adventure in itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofinsomnia/pseuds/cupofinsomnia
Summary: Six friends go grocery shopping. Patton and Janus bicker about where to park. It goes about as well as you’d expect.(Content warnings: mentions of disability, ableism, bending the law; brief mention of lockdown)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	parking space.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reposted work from [my tumblr.](https://logicaemetus.tumblr.com/post/619571013134499840/parking-space)

“There.”

“Hm?”

“Park there. It’s right up front.”

“Wh– _no_. We’re not parking there.”

“We’ve already circled the lot twice. We won’t be here _that_ long.”

“We are not taking the accessible parking, Janus.”

“It’s called accessible for a reason.”

“We don’t have a sticker.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not disabled.”

“But we don’t have a _sticker_.”

“Patton has a point, it is illegal to park there without the appropriate signage,” Logan piped up from behind the driver’s seat.

“Don’t we?” Janus’ eyes flashed. He reached inside his coat. Patton gasped.

“Did you– _Janus_ ,” he hissed. “You can’t just _print one_.” 

“Clearly I can.”

“That’s! Illegal!” Patton’s knuckles turned white as he turned the wheel for their third circle around the crowded lot.

“Listen, it’s not _my_ fault the state wouldn’t give me one because they have sticks up their asses.”

“Language.”

“I said assets.”

Patton breathed through his nose. “Janus, I promise I will find a spot as close as we possibly can, but we are _not_ –”

“I have vitiligo and I walk with a cane, I _really_ don’t think anybody’s going to question it.” Janus leaned forward to apply the sticker. “It’s quite passable, actually.”

Patton swatted at his arm, causing the car to wiggle. _“Stop it.”_

“Eyes on the road, Patton,” he drawled easily.

“Why _is_ it so crowded, anyway?” Virgil grumbled from the back. “Aren’t we just coming out of lockdown or whatever? Where’d everyone’s paranoia go?”

“It is a bit disconcerting, but it is also Saturday. Less people are at work,” said Logan.

“See? _Virgil_ agrees with me.”

“I did _not_ say that.”

“Uggghhh, _guys_ , we could’ve been in and out of the store by now.”

“See? _Roman_ agrees with me.”

The car came to a jerking halt in front of the store. Patton took a deep breath. “Alright. How about I just drop you all off, and I’ll keep circling around and pick you up when you’re done. Logan, you have the list?”

“Affirmative.”

“Uh, who’s gonna do your shopping, Patton?”

“I’ll give you the money, Virge,” Patton sighed, opening his wallet.

“Ooh! Shopping spree!”

“No, Remus.”

“I want candy. And _booze_.”

“ _No_ , Remus. We’re here for essentials, remember?”

“Alcohol is _extremely_ essential.”

“And you are still a month underage.”

“That’s why Janus is buying it!”

“How bold of you to assume I’m leaving this car.”

“You sure you wanna trust Virgil with your cash, pops? He’s just gonna spend it on another $40 foundation– ow.” Roman rubbed his arm where Virgil had punched him. 

“Like you wouldn’t spend it on hair products?” Virgil quipped back, throwing up a hand to block the reciprocal punch.

“Here you go, sweetie,” Patton said, handing two twenties to Virgil. “Roman, be nice. He’s always been trustworthy running errands for you.” He looked Roman pointedly in the eye.

“Yeah, keep it up and one of these days I might not be,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“You _guys_ ,” Patton pouted.

“I got you, Pat.”

The gang started to tumble out of the car, but Janus remained up front, fiddling with his cane. Logan lingered, looking between him and Patton. 

“Janus, do you have a list? I can pick up your shopping for you.”

“I don’t need anything.”

“I really don’t mind.”

“You’d better get a move on before Remus gets carded again. Or sets the place on fire. Whichever comes first.”

Logan nodded and closed the door behind him.

Janus sighed heavily. Patton nervously drummed his fingers on the wheel. “You’re not gonna…?”

“You know how much I dislike shopping on my own.”

Patton furrowed his brow. “There are four other people here who’d have your back.”

“They would, would they?” Janus stared out the window, affecting calm. But a tenseness in his jaw and the squeezing of his cane gave away his discomfort. He would never say it, but Patton knew, when they were out, how much he detested being looked at. Furtive, questioning glances, followed by a too-polite, too-pointed looking at the floor. 

Patton also knew suggesting the others would have his back was a bit of a reach. Not that they wouldn’t do their best, but they weren’t Patton. They hadn’t known him as long. Patton knew how slowly to walk when he was in pain, knew how to cover for him, knew how to cheerfully and firmly deflect attention in a way the others hadn’t quite gotten down yet. And for all his grumblings concerning his disability, he detested disclosing the mundanities of it; the medications, the creams, the fact that he _needed_ anything.

“Janus, I’m sorry I can’t… bend the law for you.”

“It would’ve worked. I’m just saying.”

“I’ll come back in the evening and do your shopping, alright? I promise. Pinky promise.”

He didn’t respond, but as Patton eased the car back into motion, he saw Janus’ shoulders ease up just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had a dream once about the Sides all arguing about where to park and it was so ridiculous I had to write about it. Throwing these six together in a casual setting is so FUN. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
